Orquídeas
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Aquellas flores siempre habían sido parte de los momentos más importantes para ella; por ello, tenían un significado que iba más allá de ser un símbolo. Eran simplemente la sensación de que todo estaba bien.


**Orquídeas**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

**Color: **Violeta.

**Emoción: **Alegría.

* * *

Éste fic participa en el reto** "Colores y emociones" **del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

* * *

**I**

"_Howling ghost they reappear,__  
__In mountains that are stacked with fear__  
__But you're a king and I'm a lionheart."_

– **King and Lionheart**, Of Monsters and Men.

* * *

Astoria acarició con aire ausente el borde de su vaso de vidrio mientras contemplaba el sencillo florero que decoraba la mesa del salón, lleno de exquisitas orquídeas violetas, enviadas por Daphne, con alguna extraña razón que Astoria hasta el momento ignora.

Se acercó el vaso a los labios, bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

Aquellas flores siempre habían estado presentes en su vida: Cuando cumplió quince años, su padre le regaló un enorme ramo de orquídeas por éste. Cuando se graduó de Hogwarts, sus padres le obsequiaron un ramo de éstas también. Y de pequeña, siempre intentaba buscar una orquídea en el jardín para obsequiársela a su madre o simplemente decorar su cuarto.

Decir que adoraba esas flores estaba de más; eran sus preferidas. Además de que durante toda su vida habían estado presentes en momentos muy importantes para ella. Siempre habían sido importantes para ella, pero no tanto como ese día.

Depositó el vaso en una mesita cercana y sonrió suavemente.

Claro, recordaba ese día perfectamente.

* * *

Llovía a cantaros. La gente decía que la tormenta duraría casi tres días, así que era preferible no abandonar los hogares. La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza contra los vidrios de su departamento, y de vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba de golpe el cielo encapotado acompañado luego del inconfundible sonido atronador de un trueno.

Se había acurrucado en el sofá cubierta por una manta. Hacía mucho frío y la oscuridad de la tormenta tampoco era muy agradable. Siempre las había odiado. No estaba segura, pero desde niña había pensado que las tormentas transmitían un mal presagio. Quién sabe; quizás sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

El silencio que reinaba en la estancia, interrumpido por el sonido incesante que producía la lluvia al caer era sofocante; la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Es decir, el silencio era algo placentero y tranquilo en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras, lo único que conseguía era volverla loca.

Se levantó y dejó abandonada la manta sobre el sofá.

Quizá si buscaba un libro o algo que la mantuviera ocupada olvidaría el fenómeno climático y se tranquilizaría más. O si colocaba algo de música… Abandonó la sala de estar y caminó hasta su habitación, donde se hallaba una biblioteca que cubría una pequeña parte de la pared lateral de la habitación, junto a la ventana.

Pasó los dedos por diversos tomos y cuadernos de dibujos que llenaban el mueble. Dibujar le tranquilizaba, pero nunca había sido particularmente buena haciéndolo; pero quizá era buena idea.

Tomó un cuaderno al azar y varios carboncillos que estaban colocados en un tarro y abandonó la habitación, para regresar a la sala.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que una persona se hubiera aparecido por su chimenea y se hallase justo en el centro del lugar.

Que Draco Malfoy se hallase en su sala de estar completamente empapado y con una expresión exhausta aunque satisfecha era una completa novedad.

—Astoria.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos al encontrárselo allí, calado de pies a cabeza y el cabello rubio pegado a su frente y desprendiendo diversas gotitas conforme se movía. Draco la observaba con intensidad y se pasó una mano por el cabello, y movió los hombros, intentando parecer despreocupado.

Astoria abandonó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se acercó unos pasos, lo suficiente para verle mejor. Tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios para articular palabra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco? —preguntó, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Pensé que…

—Lo sé —respondió en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras en un gesto tan clásico suyo—, no importa. No sabía dónde te habías metido.

Astoria abrió la boca para responder, pero decidió cerrarla. Simplemente no hallaba las palabras correctas. Todo era demasiado extraño: Él allí, empapado, y sin una razón aparente. O bueno, ella la ignoraba.

Su relación… no tenía de cierta forma definición. No sabía exactamente qué eran. Se habían vuelto a ver después de tres años de la Batalla de Hogwarts y al principio siempre había sido algo extraño. Nunca se habían relacionado mucho durante sus años escolares; apenas sabían quién era el otro y cuando se reencontraron, a duras penas se reconocieron.

Ella regresaba del extranjero mientras que él recién había salido de Azkaban y buscaba un nuevo comienzo. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y ésta había decidido que Astoria entrase en la vida de Draco de forma brusca y repentina; completamente inevitable.

Abrió la boca una vez más, pero no supo qué decir. Draco tampoco articuló palabra, si no que en cambio, apartó las manos de su espalda y le mostró una diminuta orquídea violeta depositada en la palma de su mano.

—Quería agradecerte —susurró, mientras tomaba su mano y la depositaba en la palma de la mano derecha de ella—, por todo.

No sonreía, simplemente no necesitaba hacerlo. Aquello era demasiado especial e inexplicable como para definirlo de alguna manera. Astoria levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos color mercurio de él.

Al principio le habían parecido fríos y duros, aunque penetrantes. De un color gris intenso que se asemejaba al le la tormenta que acaecía en el exterior. En algunas ocasiones, su mirada era tan intensa que conseguía intimidarte. Era increíble.

Sin embargo, eran unos sencillos agradecimientos por todo lo que ella había hecho por él. De una forma en la que ella no entendía pero que para él significaba todo. Por haber sido esa especie de bálsamo que lo mantuvo a flote durante todo aquel tiempo; que consiguió de cierta forma sanarlo y salvarlo de los demonios de su pasado. De una forma que sólo él lograba comprender y que era difícil de explicar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir su pulgar acariciar de forma suave y casi imperceptible su mejilla. Luego, cerró la mano que contenía la flor en un puño cuando sintió los labios de Draco en su frente y después, de forma suave e intensa posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un símbolo que expresaba todo lo que sentían el uno del otro. Que de cierta forma, se necesitaban mutuamente.

* * *

—¡Mamá!

Una estridente vocecilla la sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe. Se giró para observar como su único hijo caminaba hacia ella dando trompicones con sus rollizas piernecitas y una enorme sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

Astoria se acuclilló, sin importarle los zapatos de tacón alto, y abrió sus brazos, para recibir a Scorpius, el cual la rodeó con sus bracitos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su rubia cabecita, idéntica a la de su padre.

—Simplemente no podía esperar a regresar a casa.

Draco Malfoy depositó su abrigo en el sofá y le dirigió una suave sonrisa de lado. En su mano llevaba una orquídea con el capullo recién abierto. Que quizá no era tan bonita y exuberante como las del florero, pero que poseía un significado distinto. Quizás más especial. Astoria sonrió.

—Debía entregártela Scorpius, pero en su afán por venir a verte lo olvidó, ¿Verdad, hijo? —Draco hablaba en voz baja y tranquila, como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras sonreía suavemente y depositaba un beso en los labios de su esposa.

Scorpius sólo sonrió abiertamente y Astoria supo en ese momento que no podía pedir más: Todo era perfecto.

* * *

**Hola, hola.**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con el reto, y es mi primer Drastoria, por lo que le tengo especial cariño. Esperemos que me haya quedado bien. Por otra parte, en mis escasos conocimientos sobre botánica, las orquídeas para mí son violetas pero mi tía me hizo caer en cuenta que no son sólo violetas sino de muchísimos colores, pero para mí serán violetas, ah. En fin, gracias por leer.**

**Regálame un review y te regalo una sandía. **

**Un abrazo.**

**—Rocío.**


End file.
